


Кое-что невероятное

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: В наказание за акт вандализма Драко должен выполнить три задания, чтобы заслужить прощение Гарри. Вот только задания оказываются вовсе не такими, как он ожидал.Или: Драко здесь мокрый и без рубашки, Гарри перемазан краской, а Гойл читает Пруста.





	Кое-что невероятное

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст — перевод англоязычного фанфика, который удален из сети. Автор оригинала — Кассандра Клэр. Пожалуйста, не забывайте указывать ее авторство, если где-то ссылаетесь на перевод.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Драко Малфой, — Дамблдор внимательно взглянул на него поверх золотых очков, — за время обучения в нашей школе вы только и делали, что бесчинствовали и плевали на все ценности Хогвартса. Чаще всего я закрывал глаза. В конце концов, что с вас, мальчишек, возьмешь. Вот помню, в мое время...

И Дамблдор пустился в длинный рассказ про козу, мешок с тритонами и хаффлпаффских шестикурсников. Драко уже привычно погрузился в свои мысли. Ничем хорошим рассказы директора не заканчивались, а его зацикленность на козах попросту пугала. Так что Драко стал вспоминать сегодняшнее утро и выражение лица Гарри Поттера, когда он...

— Не ухмыляйтесь мне тут, мистер Малфой! — вдруг прикрикнул Дамблдор.

Подпрыгнув на месте, Драко нахмурился. И с чего только все утверждали, что он ухмыляется, когда он попросту улыбался? Подумаешь, уголок губ слегка изгибался влево. Сам Драко считал, что это мило.

— Извините, господин директор.

— А сегодня вы уничтожили мантию-невидимку Гарри Поттера, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Жестокий и бессмысленный акт вандализма.

— С ее помощью он шпионил за мной в ванной, — возразил Драко.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Но ведь он мог бы, — заметил Драко. — У других учеников мантий-невидимок нет. Почему это Поттеру можно ее носить?

— Потому что это семейная реликвия, которая досталась ему от отца, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Да ну! — Драко фыркнул. — Если вы не заметили, профессор, мы с Поттером соперники. Я его заклятый враг. А чтобы быть достойным заклятым врагом, мне надо представлять хоть какую-то опасность. Не понимаю, как я могу быть опасен для того, кого даже не вижу. Так что я всего лишь пытался уравнять наши шансы.

— Вы ему не заклятый враг, — заявил Дамблдор. Кончики ушей у него немного покраснели. — Его заклятый враг — Волдеморт.

Драко оскорбился до глубины души.

— А я тогда кто?

— А вы, мой мальчик, скоро будете исключены, — отрезал Дамблдор. — Вот что вас ждет.

Драко пришел в ужас.

— Исключен? Но вы не можете меня исключить! Я же Малфой! Мы поколениями учились в Хогвартсе! Если меня исключат, это опозорит и обесчестит всю мою семью!

— То есть близкое знакомство вашего отца с лордом Волдемортом вашу семью не позорит и не бесчестит?

— Их знакомство совсем шапочное, — надменно объявил Драко. — Максимум обмениваются подарками на Рождество.

Дамблдор усмехнулся.

Драко начал выходить из себя. Он терпеть не мог, когда над ним насмехались.

— Образование для меня очень важно, господин директор, — в отчаянии возразил он.

— Я слышал, в местном политехническом колледже есть пара отличных программ по сельскому хозяйству, — сказал Дамблдор. — Уверен, профессия магловского фермера придется вам по душе. А уж как вам пойдет рабочий комбинезон!

Покачнувшись, Драко схватился для опоры за край стола.

— Но ведь могу же я что-то сделать? Я готов на все.

— Можете извиниться перед Гарри Поттером, — предложил Дамблдор.

— Ну ладно, так уж и быть. Пошлю ему открытку.

— Нет, — заявил Дамблдор. — Вы сегодня же извинитесь перед ним в Большом зале, на глазах у меня и всей школы. Я буду за вами наблюдать, мистер Малфой. И советую извиняться поубедительнее, — подчеркнул он. — Вам надо действительно заслужить его прощение, мистер Малфой, иначе вас исключат. Пришло время научиться смирению. К тому же, — добавил он с блеском в глазах, — давно пора тебя унизить, мелкий паскуда.

Драко потрясенно моргнул.

— Что?

— Я сказал, что на этом все, мистер Малфой, спасибо. — Дамблдор вежливо улыбнулся.

— Ага, мне именно так и послышалось, — пробормотал Драко.

***

В Большом Зале Драко несчастно поглядывал на гриффиндорский стол. Обед уже почти закончился, а он едва смог впихнуть в себя полпорции стейка и пирога с почками. Неминуемый кошмар, где ему придется извиняться перед Гарри Поттером, принимал все более четкие очертания. Чуть не поперхнувшись, Драко со страдальческим стоном уронил вилку.

— Если ты больше не будешь пирог, я доем? — спросил Гойл, на миг оторвавшись от исписанной заметками книги «Бытие и ничто».

Драко тут же к нему повернулся.

— Быстро, Гойл, пырни меня вилкой! С кровоточащей раной Дамблдор не посмеет меня исключить, даже если я не стану извиняться перед Поттером.

Гойл покачал головой.

— Ага, только тогда он исключит меня.

— Не вижу проблемы, — парировал Драко.

— Да давай уже, Драко, — вмешалась Панси, строго на него посмотрев. — Поттер ведь полный тюфяк. Стоит тебе извиниться, и из него можно будет веревки вить.

Вновь застонав, Драко встал из-за стола и двинулся в другой конец зала, по пути вполголоса репетируя извинения.

— Ну привет, Поттер. Мне жаль, да. Жаль, что мы вообще знакомы. Жаль, что у тебя такая тупая рожа. — Он вздохнул. — Из этого в жизни ничего не выйдет.

Похоже, гриффиндорцы о наказании уже знали — чуть ли не половина факультета встретила Драко глумливыми усмешками. Его уже поджидали дылда Уизел с подружкой-грязнокровкой, рыжая сестричка Уизела и целая стая других дружков и подпевал Гарри Поттера. Самого Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Раздражать-Драко-Малфоя едва можно было разглядеть между Дином Томасом и Симусом Финнеганом. Он казался на удивление тихим и взволнованным.

В паре футов от стола Драко остановился.

— Мне надо поговорить с Поттером, — объявил он. — Проваливайте все.

Уизли важно на него уставился.

— Не уверен, что Гарри станет с тобой общаться. — Он перевел взгляд на свою подружку. — Гермиона, можешь спросить, Гарри в настроении разговаривать?

Гарри откашлялся.

— Я не против поговорить, — отозвался он. — Мне не сложно. — Он смущенно и беззащитно улыбнулся — просто само очарование. — Ну привет, Малфой.

Драко посмотрел на него с ненавистью.

— Наслаждаешься моим унижением, подлый садист?

Гарри широко распахнул зеленые глаза.

— Я не...

Гермиона резко ткнула его в бок локтем.

— Замолчи, Гарри. Он ведь должен извиниться.

— Но это ни к чему, — начал Гарри. — Вообще-то я...

Джинни закрыла ему рот ладонью.

— Гарри хочет сказать, что одним извинением ты не отделаешься, — закончила она.

— Именно, — самодовольно добавил Дин. — Мы знаем, что решил Дамблдор. Прощение тебе еще надо заслужить.

— Именно, — повторил Симус. — Думаю, хоть немного, но унижаться тебе придется.

Гарри оттолкнул руку Джинни.

— Да нет же, все в порядке! Ему правда незачем это делать!

Гермиона выразительно на него поглядела.

— То есть тебе не хочется, чтобы Малфой встал перед тобой на колени?

Гарри густо покраснел и, похоже, не смог найтись с ответом. На миг Драко растерялся: что это с ним? Наверное, Гарри от ярости аж потерял дар речи. Пожалуй, пора действовать, пока он совсем не вышел из себя. Сжав кулаки, Драко решительно взглянул прямо перед собой.

— Мне-очень-жаль-что-я-сжег-твою-мантию-невидимку-а-потом-накинулся-на тебя-и-попытался-скормить-тебе-пепел, — на одном дыхании выпалил он, сразу же расслабившись. — Хотя тебе не стоило оставлять ее на спинке стула. Глупо вышло. У меня все. Можно идти?

Глаза у Гарри заблестели.

— Я тебя про...

Договорить ему не дал Дин, повалив на пол и усевшись сверху.

— Боюсь, твое извинение не прокатит, Малфой, — сообщил он, явно наслаждаясь каждым словом. — Одним им ты не отделаешься.

Драко поник.

— А что еще потребуется?

— Задания, — сказала Джинни. — Думаю, Гарри не помешает дать тебе парочку заданий.

— Малфою придется поцеловать взасос гиппогрифа, — предложил Симус.

— Или Снейпа, — добавила Джинни.

— Или пробежаться по Большому Залу в стрингах, — встрял Дин.

— Вау... — слабо выдохнул Гарри.

— Я скорее собственноручно отрублю себе голову, — объявил Драко.

— Это можно устроить, — угрожающе заметил Рон.

Драко совсем не понравилось, с каким видом он начал поигрывать ножом для масла. Пришлось торопливо заявить:

— Если Поттеру что-то от меня нужно, пусть так и скажет.

Все уставились на Гарри.

— Он может завтра помочь мне покрасить гриффиндорскую раздевалку на поле для квиддича, — вполголоса отозвался тот. Дышал Гарри как-то тяжело — наверняка из-за того, что Дин его придавил.

— Ладно, — кивнул Драко.

— С голым торсом, — вмешалась Джинни.

— С голым торсом? — поразился Драко. — Это еще зачем?

Гарри закрыл руками лицо.

— Как же стыдно, — еле слышно прошептал он.

— Все дело в том, — поспешно заявила Гермиона, — что я в тебя влюблена.

— А я думал, ты встречаешься с Уизелом, — с долей интереса протянул Драко.

— Так и есть, — сказал Рон. — Но, как ни странно, ее запретная страсть к тебе меня ничуть не смущает.

— Он такой понимающий, — поддакнула Гермиона.

Драко с жалостью посмотрел на Рона.

— Да уж, Уизел, тебе не позавидуешь.

Рон только пожал плечами.

— Это не мне завтра придется с голым торсом красить гриффиндорскую раздевалку, Малфой, — возразил он.

— Я ужасно обгораю на солнце! — взвыл Драко. — У меня очень чувствительная кожа.

Джинни мило ему улыбнулась.

— Главное, не забудь крем от загара.

***

На следующий день гриффиндорцы уже столпились на квиддичном поле, когда Драко там показался — в одних только джинсах и с убийственно мрачным видом. Рон, Симус, Дин и девчонки при его появлении усмехнулись. Гарри попросту вытаращился с открытым ртом. Драко с интересом отметил, что Гермиона удерживала его за рубашку. Может, опасалась, что тот в порыве ярости набросится на Драко и станет бить головой о землю? Как-никак, она ведь в него влюблена.

Он удостоил ее чарующим взглядом.

— Ну, вот я и здесь. С голым торсом. Смотри, как солнце освещает мои мускулы.

— Я заметила, — только и сказала Гермиона. — Рон, дай ему ведро и кисть для краски.

Драко нахмурился.

— А можно я буду просто стоять и позировать?

— Вообще-то... — начал Гарри.

— Заткнись, Гарри, — бросил Рон, сунув Драко кисть и краску. — Вперед, Малфой.

Драко угрюмо заглянул в банку с краской.

— Красная. Я ужасно смотрюсь в красном.

Красить раздевалку оказалось на удивление успокаивающим занятием. Понемногу Драко погрузился в свои мысли. Стал придумывать всякие ужасные способы проучить Гарри Поттера, когда все закончит. Скажем, подкинуть ему в кровать соплохвоста или треснуть по голове какой-нибудь корягой и бросить в озеро. В идеале, конечно, хотелось бы обыграть его в квиддич, но после стольких лет сплошных поражений Драко философски оценивал свои шансы. Черт побери Гарри Поттера и его «Молнию». Черт побери его ловкое, проворное тело, благодаря которому он такой прекрасный ловец. Даже несправедливо, что он такой гибкий...

Со стороны гриффиндорцев послышался какой-то шум, и Драко с любопытством оглянулся. Похоже, они проводили какой-то странный ритуал. Кто-нибудь один подталкивал Гарри к раздевалке, тот делал пару шагов в сторону Драко, а затем, по-видимому, передумывал и начинал пятиться назад. Еще кто-нибудь останавливал его, не давал сбежать и снова подталкивал к Драко. Ну очень уж загадочно. Вконец растерявшись, Драко непонимающе на всех уставился.

— Не то чтобы я осуждал вас за желание избавиться от Поттера, — наконец сказал он, — но что-то у вас не очень получается.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — ответила Джинни, еще раз толкнув Гарри вперед.

Нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, Гарри приблизился к раздевалке и встал рядом с Драко.

— Малфой, может, э-э... тебе помочь?

Драко неверяще на него вытаращился.

— Чего?

— Я просто подумал, что с моей помощью ты справишься куда быстрее, — добавил Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону раздевалки.

— Ну да, а еще я бы, скорее всего, выиграл куда больше квиддичных матчей, если бы ты соизволил сдохнуть, вот только тогда помощи ты не предлагал, — раздраженно заявил Драко. — Хватит, Поттер. Я же вижу, ты пришел только ради того, чтобы насладиться моим отчаянием и унижением.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ты полный параноик, ты в курсе?

Драко опустил кисть в банку с краской.

— Просто реалист. В смысле, мы ведь заклятые враги?

Гарри почесал за ухом.

— Ну, наверное, да. Так и есть. — Особого энтузиазма в его голосе не звучало. — А ты перестанешь так сильно, как бы сказать... отчаиваться, если я попрошу остальных уйти?

Драко растерялся.

— А в чем тогда смысл? И как же Гермиона? Я думал, она хочет на меня поглазеть.

— Ей нельзя так перевозбуждаться, а то ее хватит удар.

Драко призадумался.

— Понятно. Наверное, лучше мне тогда сжалиться над этой наивной бедняжкой.

— Однозначно. — Гарри махнул рукой своим друзьям. — Эй! А ну уйдите!

Дружно посмеиваясь, гриффиндорцы поплелись прочь. Драко сразу отметил, что Рон приобнял Гермиону за плечи. «Могу тебя только пожалеть, Уизел, — подумал он. — Тебя она никогда не полюбит так же сильно, как меня».

И повернулся обратно к Гарри, который таращился на него с дружелюбной улыбкой. Наверняка хотел усыпить бдительность.

— Если ты решил остаться со мной наедине, чтобы выпытать у меня тайны Пожирателей смерти, у тебя ничего не выйдет, — сообщил ему Драко.

Гарри лишь моргнул.

— Малфой, ты и не знаешь никаких тайн Пожирателей смерти.

— А вдруг знаю.

— Да неужели? Назови хоть одну.

— Ангус Макнейр любит наряжаться в женские шмотки. Все думают, что отец Панси Паркинсон ушел от ее матери к козьему пастуху из Боливии, а на самом деле — к его козлу. Эйвери Нотт нанимает каких-то странных женщин и просит себя отшлепать. Захария Гойл размельчает летучие шипучки и вдыхает через нос — ловит так кайф. А, и Темный лорд — страстный поклонник балета. Даже приказал моему отцу возвести в поместье копию сцены Королевского театра. Раз в пару месяцев он заходит в гости и исполняет танец «Умирающего лебедя».

Гарри поднял бровь.

— Ну все, признаю поражение. Вот уж всем тайнам тайны!

Драко мрачно на него уставился.

— Да это ведь конфиденциальная информация о Пожирателях смерти!

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Малфой, но едва ли для кого-то тайна, что последователи Волдеморта все с приветом.

— Посмотрим, как ты посмеешься, когда они спляшут у тебя на могиле в подбитых гвоздями ботинках, — парировал Драко.

— Видимо, никак, — ответил Гарри, — раз уж буду мертв.

У Драко резко испортилось настроение. Разозлившись сам на себя, он хмуро воззрился на Гарри.

— Умираю от жажды, — пожаловался он. — Кажется, у меня обезвоживание и отравление парами от краски. Я ведь могу погибнуть. Только представь, как глупо ты будешь выглядеть, если меня прикончишь.

Гарри только фыркнул.

— Я взял с собой воду, Малфой. — Он достал из кармана мантии синюю пластиковую бутылку и передал ее Драко. — Держи.

Не давая ему опомниться, Драко выхватил бутылку, перевернул у себя над головой и открутил крышку. Вода полилась со светлых волос на голый торс, побежала вниз по подтянутому животу к бедрам, брызнув на пояс джинсов.

— О боже, — выдавил Гарри с таким видом, будто сейчас грохнется в обморок.

Драко с любопытством на него посмотрел.

— В чем дело, Поттер?

— Пары от краски, — полузадушенно буркнул тот.

— Так тебе не по себе от краски? — спросил Драко.

Гарри лихорадочно закивал. Вид у него по-прежнему был такой, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Ужасно не по себе, — промычал Гарри.

Драко вдруг пришла в голову идея. Явно не самая удачная, но очень уж заманчивая. Аккуратно поставив бутылку с водой на землю, он поднял банку с краской и медленно выпрямился.

— Эй, Поттер, — бросил он.

Во взгляде Гарри читалась надежда.

— Да?

Драко перевернул банку с краской у него над головой.

***

За ужином с Драко никто не хотел сидеть рядом — во многом потому, что с него все еще стекала красная и золотая краска. Естественно, вылитый на голову галлон алой краски Гарри не оценил. Схватив золотую краску, он вылил ее на Драко. Тот ему врезал. Гарри врезал в ответ. В итоге они стали кататься по квиддичному полю, все вокруг пачкая в краске, и в пылу драки Драко сорвал с Гарри рубашку — не одному же расхаживать полуголым. «А что, очень даже нормально вышло, — с усмешкой подумал Драко. — Всего лишь два полуголых парня катались по полю, брызгая друг на друга краской». Усмешка Драко померкла.

— Ты как, Драко? — спросил Крэбб, отложив в сторону кроссворд с пером.

— Спасибо, гетеросексуально, — поспешно сказал Драко.

Гойл непонимающе моргнул.

— Чего?

— Грандиозно, — нашелся Драко. — Чувствую себя грандиозно.

Крэбб наморщил лоб.

— Заключено в слове «Эссекс», четыре буквы.

— Секс, конечно же, — ответил Гойл. — Ты чего это?

Драко раздраженно повертел в руках вилку.

— Ну и какие из вас головорезы? — пробормотал он. — Опять забыли, что надо изображать тупиц? Ради меня ведь!

— А, точно, — виновато буркнул Крэбб. Скомкав кроссворд, засунул себе в рот. — Так лучше?

— Гораздо.

— Так что там Поттер, простил тебя? — поинтересовался Гойл.

— О, ни в коем случае, — заявил Дин Томас, нарисовавшись у Драко за спиной, как предвестник смерти. — Только не после твоих выкрутасов с краской, Малфой.

Сощурившись, Драко уставился на него с возмущением.

— А что это он прислал тебя? Трусливо побоялся прийти сам?

— Он в ярости, — мрачно сообщил Дин. — Мы не рискнули его к вам подпускать. Еще разорвет тебе глотку.

Драко понуро сполз вниз на стуле.

— Тогда Поттер точно захочет, чтобы меня исключили. — Он вздохнул. — Прощай, Хогвартс. Сегодня вы расстаетесь с самым привлекательным учеником, украшавшим этот замок. Возможно, здесь учились и более прилежные маги, и с более высокими оценками по Травологии, но никто из них не может похвастаться моей потрясающей внешностью и безукоризненным чувством стиля...

— Малфой! — вмешался Дин. — Не торопись так с прощальной речью. Гарри готов вступиться за тебя перед Дамблдором, если ты выполнишь еще одно задание.

Драко пригладил измазанные краской волосы.

— И какое же?

— Тебе придется отполировать все серебро в гриффиндорской гостиной.

— Не языком ведь? — с тревогой спросил Драко.

— Да нет, кретин, тряпкой. Нужно нам, чтобы ты все заляпал своими слизеринскими слюнями. — Дин закатил глаза. — Будь у нас ровно в десять.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Ладно уж, приду.

***

К портрету перед входом в гриффиндорскую гостиную Драко явился минута в минуту. Конечно, сперва он принял душ и отмылся от краски — волосы до сих пор были влажными, а пахло от Драко мылом и одеколоном. Полная Леди при его виде просияла.

— Ах, какой красавчик, — проворковала она.

— Я Драко Малфой, — высокомерно сообщил Драко. — Передайте, пожалуйста, недоумкам в вашей башне, что я здесь и готов наполнить их жизнь светом и радостью.

— О-о-о, Драко Малфой, — Полная Леди оживилась, захлопав ресницами. — Кое-кто из наших учеников просто с ума по тебе сходит.

Драко ощутил раздражение.

— Только кто-то один?

Полная Леди явно была разочарована.

— Так ты знаешь?

— Да-да, Гермиона Грейнджер. Вот это трагедия. Надеюсь, она найдет, на что отвлечься. Я слышал, благотворительность творит чудеса.

Полная Леди озадаченно заморгала.

— Гермиона? — переспросила она. — Но мне казалось...

Портрет отодвинулся в сторону, и договорить Полная Леди не успела. На ее месте показалась Гермиона и со взволнованным видом скрестила руки на груди.

— Мы сказали тебе прийти в десять, а не еще полчаса болтать с портретом.

— От ревности рано появляются морщины, — надменно объявил Драко.

Судя по выражению лица Гермионы, она уже начала мысленно считать до десяти, но это ничуть не действовало.

— Заходи, Малфой, пока я тебе голову не открутила.

— Вот это крутой нрав, — хмыкнул Драко, пройдя за ней в гостиную. К его удивлению, там оказалось пусто. И так же отвратительно, как он и подозревал. От кричащего сочетания красного с золотым захотелось вырвать себе глаза.

— Что за кошмар! — взвыл Драко. — Я ослеп!

— Какая досада, — безразлично сказала Гермиона, всучив ему тряпку. — Давай, полируй, — приказала она. — И пошевеливайся!

— Не понимаю, с чего вас вообще так заботит чистота серебра в гостиной, — пробормотал Драко.

— Гордость факультета, — важно объяснила Гермиона и поднялась по лестнице, быстро скрывшись из виду. Наверное, ушла к себе в спальню.

С минуту Драко смотрел ей вслед, затем начал без особого энтузиазма полировать подсвечник. Почему-то он испытывал разочарование, сам не понимая причины. Неужто стал разделять чувства Гермионы? Это совсем уж маловероятно. Но почему же тогда он почувствовал странную пустоту, когда в гостиной, вопреки ожиданиям, не оказалось никого из гриффиндорцев, кто бы принялся его дразнить?

«Возможно, я мазохист, — подумал Драко, — и кайфую от унижений и истязаний. А когда вырасту, стану платить незнакомцам, как Эйвери Нотт, чтобы те меня отшлепали. Хотя многие, скорее всего, согласятся и бесплатно».

Но не успел он утешиться этой мыслью, как со стороны спален раздался какой-то шум. Кажется, целая компания вполголоса о чем-то спорила, а кто-то один отчаянно протестовал. Мгновение спустя послышался грохот, и с лестницы кубарем скатился Гарри Поттер, рухнув прямо к ногам Драко.

— Если это была попытка напасть на меня из засады, то она провалилась, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Ничего подобного, — с раздражением сказал Гарри, вставая на ноги, — Рон столкнул меня с лестницы.

— Кажется, друзья не особо тебя любят, — заметил Драко.

Выпрямившись, Гарри поднял на него взгляд.

— А тебе друзья никогда не помогали добиться того, что ты безумно хочешь, хотя заполучить это просто невероятно?

— По-моему, я никогда не хотел ничего такого уж невероятного, — ответил Драко.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Везет тебе.

— У тебя в волосах целые комки краски, — радостно сообщил Драко. — Если не отмоются, придется тебе вырезать их ножницами. И в тех местах появятся залысины!

Гарри вздернул бровь.

— А я могу назвать кое-что для тебя невероятное, — объявил он. — Ты хочешь обыграть меня в квиддич.

Драко так и замер с тряпкой в руках. Пожалуй, это правда: ему всегда хотелось хоть раз обойти Гарри на квиддичном поле. Было время, когда он только и думал, как бы выиграть матч с Гриффиндором. Но после стольких игр против Гарри он уже перестал зацикливаться на победе. Не из-за того, что полюбил проигрывать, а так как Гарри и правда невероятно хорош — наблюдать за его игрой уже было сущим удовольствием. Как квиддичный эстет, Драко поневоле наслаждался самими полетами на одним поле с Гарри Поттером, хотя как слизеринец — хотел задушить Гарри его же шарфом.

— Извини, Малфой. — Голос Гарри прозвучал подавленно. Подняв голову, Драко увидел, что тот опустился на диван и растянулся с самого краю, обняв отделанную бахромой подушку. — Низко было так говорить.

Драко задумчиво присел на подлокотник дивана, все еще держа в руках подсвечник и тряпку. Растрепанные, но мягкие волосы Гарри чуть защекотали ему локоть.

— Когда Дамблдор угрожал меня исключить, он сказал кое-что дико странное, — протянул Драко. — Для меня это стало просто шоком.

— У Хагрида со Снейпом настоящая любовь, — торопливо сказал Поттер. — Не осуждай их.

Драко медленно моргнул.

— Так. Во-первых, фу! А во-вторых, Дамблдор говорил о другом.

— А, — выдавил Гарри. — Я что, сказал «Хагрид со Снейпом»? На самом деле речь о, э-э... Хейпе со Снагридом. Они первокурсники, вряд ли ты их знаешь...

— Да плевать, Поттер. Меня ни капли не заботит личная жизнь нашего несоразмерно гигантского лесничего. Я говорил о нас с тобой.

Гарри выронил из рук подушку.

— Ч-что?

— Он заявил, что я не твой заклятый враг, — ответил Драко. — А знаешь, я ведь всегда себя им считал... Но может, теперь все не так. Может, ты перерос нашу вражду. — Драко тяжело вздохнул. — Придется мне мучить кого-нибудь другого.

Гарри так резко выпрямился, что чуть не свалился с дивана.

— Нет! Мучай меня! Мне так нравится!

— Тебе это не должно нравиться, Поттер. Я должен для тебя быть занозой в заднице!

— Так и есть! Ты та еще заноза! — Гарри широко распахнул за очками глаза. — Я тебя ненавижу! Ты превращаешь каждый мой день в ад! Да я мечтаю, чтобы ты утонул в озере!

— Ты так говоришь просто из вежливости.

— Вовсе нет! — Голос Гарри сорвался. — Я очень, очень, очень сильно тебя... ненавижу, Драко.

Драко аж подскочил.

— Ты назвал меня Драко! Я же говорил, между нами все кончено. Я не состоялся как твой противник. — Он прикусил губу. — Как думаешь, Уизли заклятый враг не нужен? Сомневаюсь, что смогу ненавидеть его с тем же пылом, но я уж постараюсь.

Гарри вскочил с дивана.

— Прошу, не надо! — Он убрал руки в карманы. — Ты великолепный противник, Малфой. Никто другой не додумался бы до таких жестоких розыгрышей. Кому еще хватило бы терпения целый урок ждать, пока я закончу варить зелье, а потом кинуть в котел хлопушку? Кто еще бы провернул столько коварных махинаций, чтобы мне назначали отработки, хотя я ни в чем не виноват? Только представь, сколько Гриффиндор из-за тебя потерял баллов! Представь, сколько бессонных ночей я размышлял о том, как сильно... э-э, тебя ненавижу! К тому же, — добавил Гарри, — ты сногсшибательный блондин.

Драко выгнул бровь.

— А это здесь причем?

— Наверное, не при чем, — признал Гарри. — Суть в том, что я тебя ненавижу. Прошу, не бросай меня.

— Хмм, а ты привел веские аргументы, Поттер...

Сомнения Драко прервал чей-то раздраженный вздох. Обернувшись, они оба увидели Джинни Уизли — та стояла на нижней ступеньке лестницы, уперев руки в бока.

— Можете спускаться! — крикнула она через плечо. — Они всего лишь разговаривают. — Почему-то это прозвучало так, словно она застала их за чем-то криминальным. — Ну серьезно, — Джинни укоризненно поглядела на Гарри, — ты просто безнадежен.

— Не можем же мы навечно уйти из гостиной, — сердито сказал Рон, подходя к сестре. За ним спустились Гермиона, Симус и Дин. — Людям учиться надо, Гарри.

— Так я и не просил никого уходить! — рявкнул Гарри. — Ты сам столкнул меня с лестницы!

— Потому что сам бы ты в жизни не подошел, — огрызнулся Рон.

Драко уже не в первый раз задумался, что же здесь происходит. Может, Гарри должен был сотворить с ним кое-что ужасное, но слишком долго с этим тянул? А что, звучит логично. Кажется, Гарри всегда делал за своих товарищей по факультету грязную работу, но при этом был ужасно мягкотелым — Драко сам частенько этим пользовался.

Он отложил тряпку.

— Ну и ладно, с уборкой я закончил, — объявил он. — Пойду тогда.

Гермиона сразу же ткнула в него пальцем.

— Ни с места!

— Тебя забыл спросить. — Драко повернулся к Гарри. — Все, в вашей гостиной я убрался. Теперь ты меня простишь?

У Гарри сделался донельзя несчастный вид.

— Конечно, Малфой, я...

Гермиона заслонила его собой.

— Нет! Разве по правилам не нужно выполнить три задания?

— По каким еще правилам? — возмутился Драко, на его взгляд, очень даже справедливо. — У нас здесь не Турнир Трех Волшебников.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — бросил Дин.

— Именно, — добавил Симус. — В сказках ведь надо пройти три испытания?

— Три, да, — согласился Рон, явно о чем-то лихорадочно размышляя. Да уж, умение соображать — явно не конек гриффиндорцев. — Завтра, Малфой, ты должен будешь... э-э... должен будешь...

— Ты должен будешь поцеловать Гарри, — громко провозгласила Джинни. — Прямо при всех.

Гарри позеленел, и этот цвет на удивление шел к его глазам.

— Не-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет! — взвыл он. — Джинни! Заткнись!

— Я же говорил, друзья не особо тебя любят, Поттер, — надменно сказал Драко. Затем осознал услышанное. — Стоп, вы хотите, чтобы я его поцеловал?

— Да! — хором ответили Джинни, Симус, Рон, Гермиона и Дин.

— Вовсе нет, — быстро запротестовал Гарри. — Джинни имела в виду «сплоховать». Ты должен будешь сплоховать, э-э... когда в следующий раз попытаешься сбить меня на квиддичном поле с метлы.

Драко холодно поглядел на гриффиндорцев.

— Теперь я понял, что здесь происходит.

Все пораженно замерли.

— Правда? — спросила Гермиона. — Как-то слабо верится, раз до сих пор до тебя все никак не доходило.

— Правда, — еще более холодно отозвался Драко. — Я мог бы и сразу догадаться, что от гриффиндорцев игры по правилам ждать не стоит. — Он окинул ледяным взглядом Гарри, который явно пришел в ужас. — Тогда увидимся завтра, — добавил он.

— Лучше не надо, — слабо выдавил Гарри. — Серьезно, Малфой, тебе незачем...

— Ай, заткнись, Гарри, — не подумав бросил Драко и вышел в коридор.

***

Когда он ворвался в слизеринскую гостиную, Крэбб и Гойл уже поджидали его на кожаном диване. Гойл с увлечением читал «В поисках утраченного времени» в оригинале на французском, но при виде Драко отметил страницу закладкой и отложил книгу.

— Ну и как уборка гриффиндорской гостиной?

— Мне придется сбежать из школы, — вздохнул Драко. — Гриффиндорцы решили меня прикончить.

Крэбб поднял бровь.

— Что-то с трудом верится.

— Они дали мне еще одно задание, — сообщил Драко. — Хотят, чтобы я прямо при всех поцеловал Поттера. Естественно, я сразу понял, в чем подвох. Они так все подстроят, будто я пытаюсь его убить, и тогда на меня набросится целая толпа и растерзает мое прекрасное тело в клочья. Или они заставят Поттера намазать губы ядом. Или...

— Или ты ему просто очень нравишься, — вмешался Гойл. — Боже, ну ты и параноик.

— Я ему что?! — опешил Драко.

— Гарри Поттеру, — с особым упором произнес Крэбб, — ты очень нравишься.

— Все это знают, — кивнул Гойл.

— Без обид, Драко, но надо быть идиотом, чтобы ничего не замечать, — хмыкнул Крэбб.

— Он же от тебя вообще без ума.

— Это просто что-то. Уже вся школа в курсе.

Драко пошатнулся.

— Да с чего вы это взяли?

— Нам Панси рассказала, — объяснил Гойл. — Поттер у нее еще в декабре спрашивал, есть ли у него шанс пойти с тобой на Святочный бал.

— А мне вы почему не сказали?!

— Мы думали, ты и так знаешь!

— Все ведь знают.

— А вот я не знал! — закричал Драко.

— Зато теперь знаешь, — спокойно ответил Крэбб.

Драко тяжело опустился на диван между Крэббом и Гойлом.

— И что мне делать?

— Ну, давай посмотрим, — протянул Гойл. — Гарри Поттер хочет тебя поцеловать. Он привлекателен, богат, великолепно играет в квиддич, и ты с одиннадцати лет на нем помешан.

— По мне, так тебе надо сбежать из школы, — сообщил Крэбб.

— Определенно. — Гойл вновь раскрыл книгу.

— Да что ты там читаешь? — не выдержал Драко.

— Мне просто картинки нравятся, — пояснил Гойл. — De profession à profession, on se devine, et de vice à vice aussi...

Драко погрузился в хандру.

***

От Крэбба с Гойлом помощи было не дождаться: они лишь смотрели на него с жалостью, словно он какая-нибудь прыгающая поганка, чудом научившаяся говорить. Усевшись на край кровати, Драко уставился в зеркало над изголовьем и принялся себя жалеть.

«Привлекателен, богат, великолепно играет в квиддич». В Хогвартсе под это описание скорее подходил он, чем Гарри Поттер. Драко полюбовался своим отражением. Острые, точеные скулы, слегка припухлые губы и идеально уложенные волосы. У Гарри же... вечно неряшливый вид, взлохмаченные волосы, очки все время спадали с носа, а одевался он так, будто глаженой одежды у него нет вообще. Еще у него длинные черные ресницы, чувственные губы, которые так и хотелось поцеловать, а сам он скромный и застенчивый... что безумно соблазнительно, хотя сам Гарри об этом и не подозревал.

— Ого! — потрясенно выдохнул Драко и свалился с кровати. Растянувшись на каменном полу, он так и остался там лежать, глядя в потолок. Как там говорил Гойл? «Ты с одиннадцати лет на нем помешан».

— Вовсе нет, — вслух заявил Драко. — Подумаешь, что я всегда первым делом нахожу его взглядом, что я каждую свободную минуту придумываю, как бы его задеть, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание, а в Большом зале я так часто глазею на стол Гриффиндора, что в итоге забываю поесть... — Он мрачно замолк, ощущая, как холод каменного пола проникает под кожу. — Черт побери, — пробормотал Драко. — Знай я, что меня ждет такое внезапное прозрение, оделся бы поторжественнее.

***

Под лестницей на третьем этаже оказалось холодно и сыро, и Драко уже начал переживать, что на лицо ему капнет что-нибудь липкое. С другой стороны, выходить из-под лестницы тоже не хотелось. Стоя на коленях, он прекрасно видел ноги всех, кто спускался в подземелья на следующий урок Зелий. Когда рядом показалась пара ног в знакомых синих кроссовках, Драко мигом схватил Гарри за лодыжку.

— Псст, Поттер, — прошипел он. — Давай сюда.

Наклонившись, Гарри вытаращился на него зелеными глазами.

— Малфой, что ты забыл под лестницей?

В голову Драко пришло несколько возможных объяснений, но все их он отмел как неправдоподобные.

— Просто лезь сюда, — снова прошипел он.

Обреченно вздохнув, Гарри опустился на колени и заполз в узкую нишу под лестницей, где прятался Драко.

— Это какая-то игра или ты наконец сошел с ума?

Драко молча на него смотрел. Теперь, когда Гарри очутился рядом — стоял на коленях всего в паре дюймов, с виду такой терпеливый и невероятно очаровательный, по-прежнему с краской в волосах и пятном от чернил на носу, — Драко не представлял, что сказать. Наверняка хоть о чем-нибудь они поговорить смогут. Об уроках? О квиддиче?

— Ну, как ты оцениваешь шансы «Паддлмир Юнайтед» в этом сезоне? — непринужденно поинтересовался Драко.

— О, — стойко ответил Гарри. — Я, э-э, как-то об этом не думал...

— Ай, да пошло оно все, — в отчаянии выдохнул Драко, наклонился вперед и поцеловал его.

Это оказалось на удивление приятно. Сперва Гарри вздрогнул, потом замер, закрыл глаза и подался к Драко, так что их носы соприкоснулись. Губы Гарри были поразительно мягкими, а попавшие Драко на лицо пряди волос пахли мылом и краской.

Отстранившись, Драко усмехнулся. Вот только Гарри выглядел отнюдь не радостным.

— Ладно, Малфой, — вздохнул он. — Ты это сделал. Я тебя прощаю. Можешь теперь идти. Да и я бы в любом случае простил тебя, — уточнил он. — Просто знай.

Драко, уже напрочь забывший о сути задания, прикусил губу.

— Мне правда очень жаль, что ты остался без мантии твоего отца, — сказал он. — Правда, извини меня. Это был ужасный поступок.

— На самом деле не остался, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Гарри. — Ты уничтожил не мантию моего отца, а плащ-дождевик Гермионы. Просто ты никогда пластика не видел, идиот. И вообще, я ведь уже сказал, что прощаю тебя. Тебя не исключат, Малфой. А еще, — добавил он, — «Паддлмир Юнайтед» — отстой.

Драко растерялся. Все шло совсем не по плану.

— Гермиона ведь взаправду в меня не влюблена, да? — спросил он, вдруг многое осознав.

Гарри неверяще на него уставился.

— Ладно, я пойду, — пробормотал он. — Не хочу опоздать на Зелья.

— Что? Почему это ты уходишь? — Драко опешил. — Мне казалось, я тебе нравлюсь. И теперь я предлагаю тебе свое божественное тело, а ты меня отвергаешь? Твое поведение не поддается никакому объяснению.

Гарри явно был в ужасе.

— Ничего ты мне не нравишься! — он сглотнул. — Кто тебе такое наговорил?

— Очевидно, об этом знают все, — раздраженно протянул Драко, — раз ты сообщил всем, кроме меня.

— А вот и нет, — заспорил Гарри.

— А вот и да, — возразил Драко. — Ты спрашивал у Панси Паркинсон, пойду ли я с тобой на Святочный бал.

— А вот и нет! — повторил Гарри. Затем опустил плечи. — Ну ладно, так и было. Да, Малфой, ты мне нравишься. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Это ужасно! Хотел бы я запасть на кого угодно, кроме тебя. Это дико неудобно, тоскливо и даже как-то парадоксально, и я прекрасно знаю, что в жизни тебе не понравлюсь. Так что можно, пожалуйста, я пойду на урок, а потом мы сделаем вид, будто ничего не случилось?

— Я не говорил, что ты мне не нравишься, — заявил Драко.

Гарри моргнул.

— Что?

— Если хочешь, можешь пойти на Зелья, — продолжил Драко. — Но если ты останешься, скорее всего, я еще раз тебя поцелую.

— Э-э... — выдавил Гарри. — И по какой же причине?

Осознал реальность Драко уже тогда, когда резко подался вперед, обхватил Гарри за плечи и поцеловал, а тот, что куда важнее, вовсю отвечал на поцелуй. Оба они переплелись руками и ногами, нежные губы Гарри раскрылись, руки Драко зарылись ему в волосы — мягкие, растрепанные и слегка вздыбленные от краски, и во всем мире не существовало ничего, чего он с такой же охотой касался бы — кроме, может, других частей тела Гарри. В ушах Драко шумело, будто бы от аплодисментов и ободряющих выкриков. Чувство было такое, словно он наконец выиграл матч с Гриффиндором, ведь поцелуи с Гарри Поттером вдруг оказались самым потрясающим, что с ним только происходило. Даже приятнее, чем поцелуи со своим отражением в зеркале — в этом Драко и не сомневался, так как пару раз пробовал.

— Вот и причина, — довольно сказал Драко, отстранившись.

— Веская причина, — кивнул Гарри.

— Я так и подумал, что вышло убедительно.

Они усмехнулись друг другу.

Вдруг Драко кое-что вспомнил.

— Постой, разве мне не надо было поцеловать тебя при всех?

— Ты так и сделал, — ответил Гарри.

— Что? — Драко растерялся.

— Лестница поменяла направление, — Гарри указал куда-то наверх, — ты разве не заметил?

Оглядевшись, Драко обнаружил, что они сидят в открытой нише, а лестница переместилась в другой конец коридора. Со всех сторон на них таращились другие ученики: гриффиндорцы с самодовольным видом посмеивались, а Крэбб и Гойл снисходительно смотрели на него, подняв брови.

Драко осознал, что одной рукой все еще обнимает Гарри, но отодвигаться не стал: это очень даже подходящее место для его ладони.

— Вообще не понимаю, на что все так уставились, — прошептал он.

Гарри со смехом прильнул к его плечу.

— На кое-что невероятное, — хмыкнул он.


End file.
